This invention relates to a sealing arrangement for a coke oven door characterized by an angularly-shaped packing strip attached to the door and providing an extended edge for sealing engagement with a door frame and urged into contact therewith by resiliently-biased members supported by the door.
It is known in the art to form a metal-to-metal sealing arrangement between a coke oven door and a door frame therefor, by adjusting the sealing edge of a metal seal supported by the door by means of set screws distributed about the outer edge of the door. In another form, it is known to adjust the sealing edge of a door seal by means of draw bolts and set screws. The use of such sealing arrangements is brought about by the need to compensate for distortions of the door body and of the door frame due to the effects of thermal expansion and the unevenness of the metal parts which usually become encrusted with tar deposits that contribute further to the irregular shape of these parts. A circularly-shaped seal has been used in the past to extend into engagement with a coke oven door frame. The seal was attached to the sides of the door by frictional pressure developed by hook-like insertions on boths which projected through the sides of the door. In this arrangement, the sealing edge was adjusted to form a tight-fit throughout the entire periphery of the door frame by directing blows of a hammer upon the back edge of the seal.
Such known arrangements of parts for adjusting and fitting the sealing edge of a door to a door frame are not adequate to insure a tight closure by the oven door for oven chambers of great height. In this regard, deformations of the door and the frame occur to a greater extent as a result of distortions due to heat and tar deposits on the metal parts. It has been found that the tar deposits cannot always be avoided, notwithstanding mechanical cleaning of both the sealing edge and the door frame. These tar deposits have been observed to occur immediately after charging of coal into the oven chamber during which very high initial prevailing pressures in the chamber produce emissions of dense smoke at the oven door.